Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, or a multi-functional system including a combination thereof, and more particularly to a transfer device employed in the image forming apparatus.
Related Art
There is known a transfer device for use in an image forming apparatus that transfers a toner image from an image bearer onto a recording medium in a transfer nip formed by a nip forming device contacting the image bearer.